


You Got Tricked!

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Based on the old website, F/F, Laura gets tricked into lesbian sex, Lesbotricked.com, Twoshot, two part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the porn website: lesbotricked.com, and I felt like doing this with Carmilla x Laura.</p><p>Carmilla and her camera man decide to pick a girl up for "modeling", and they find Laura. A brunette woman who is easily turned on by this so-called-modeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Tricked!

"I'm Carmilla, and welcome to lesbo-tricked!" the female stated, looking around for their next experiment. This wasn't their first time doing something like this -- if you wanted to get technical, it was their thirteenth time filming.

"So what person do you want to trick tonight, Carm?" her camera man asked, and she smirked evilly before answering his question.

"A brunette, someone shorter than me," she stated, and he laughed.

"You're always going for brunettes, but hey, suit yourself." he smiled as a girl began walking up to the two of them.

She was brunette, shorter than Carmilla, and she looked completely innocent. That's what Carmilla liked in her girls, so she knew this one was the one tonight. Hopefully, she wasn't very smart, or she'd have a hard time tricking her into having sex with her. Walking up to Carmilla, the girl finally stopped to talk to them.

"Hey, so my boyfriend just broke up with me, and he left me... I know you don't know me, but could you possibly give me a ride?" Carmilla smirked at her question, and she knew from there on, it was going to definitely be a piece of cake.

"Yeah, of course. I'm Carmilla, by the way." Carmilla smiled as she reached her hand out to shake the girl's hand.

"Laura, thanks so much, I really appreciate this," the girl thanked Carmilla again.

"It's no problem -- hey, you're really pretty! Would you like to make some money?" Carmilla asked, and Laura thought about it for a couple of minutes.

"Sure, how so?" Laura asked, and Carmilla smiled.

"Modeling, we're just going to kiss -- and then if you want to take it further, we can and you'll be payed five grand. If you want to, that is."

"Sure, I'm in need of some cash." Laura smiled, and Carmilla grabbed her hand. Leading her to the car, Carmilla couldn't help but smile. She was excited to be tricking this one, especially since she was adorable.

They were going to have so much fun with her, that was for sure.


End file.
